matematikafandomcom_bs-20200216-history
Matrica
Matrica je pravougaona tabela brojeva, ili općenito, tabela koja se sastoji od apstraktnih objekata koji se mogu sabirati i množiti. Matrice se koriste za opisivanje linearnih jednačina, za praćenje koeficijenata linearnih transformacija, kao i za čuvanje podataka koji ovise od dva parametra. Matrice se mogu sabirati, množiti i razlagati na razne načine, što ih čini ključnim konceptom u linearnoj algebri i teoriji matrica. mini|350p|desno|Organizacija matrice Definicije i notacije Horizontalne se linije u matrici zovu retcima, a vertikalne stupcima matrice. Matrica sa m'' redaka i ''n stupaca se naziva m''-sa-''n matricom (kaže se i zapisuje da je formata m''×''n) a m'' i ''n su dimenzije matrice. Član matrice A'' koji se nalazi u ''i-tom retku i j''-tom stupcu se naziva (''i,j'')-ti član matrice ''A. Ovo se zapisuje kao A''i,j ili ''A[i,j]. Uvijek se prvo naznačuje redak, pa stupac. Često se piše A:=(a_{i,j})_{m \times n} kako bi se definirala m'' × ''n matrica A'' čiji se svaki član ''A[i,j] naziva a''i,j'' za sve 1 ≤ i'' ≤ ''m i 1 ≤ j'' ≤ ''n. Međutim, konvencija da i'' i ''j počinju od 1 nije univerzalna: neki programski jezici započinju od nule, u kom slučaju imamo 0 ≤ i'' ≤ ''m − 1 i 0 ≤ j'' ≤ ''n − 1. Matricu čija je jedna od dimenzija jednaka jedinici često nazivamo vektorom, i interpretiramo je kao element realnog koordinatnog prostora. 1 × n'' matrica (jedan redak i ''n stupaca) se naziva vektor redak, a m'' × 1 matrica (jedan stupac i ''m redaka) se naziva vektor stupac. Matrice imaju oblik [http://www.enciklopedija.hr/natuknica.aspx?ID=39492 M'atrica'] \begin{bmatrix} a_{11} & a_{12}& \cdots & a_{1n} \\ \vdots & \vdots & \vdots \\ a_{m1} & a_{m2} & \cdots & a_{m n} \end{bmatrix} Za matricu koja ima m redova i n kolona, kaže se da je tipa m \times n . Za matricu koja je m \times n tipa kažemo da je pravougaona matrica. Za matricu kod koje je broj redova jednak broju kolona tj m= n , kažemo da je kvadratna matrica reda n . Elementi kvadratne matrice n \times n (reda n) a_{11},\ a_{22},...,a_{nn} čine glavnu dijagonalu matrice. Matrica m\times n se označava sa \begin{vmatrix} a_{ij} \end{vmatrix}_{n,n} ;Primjer Matrica : A = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 7 \\ 4&9&2 \\ 6&0&5\end{bmatrix} je 4×3 matrica. Element A''2,3 ili ''a''2,3 je 7. Matrica : R = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & 5 & 6 & 7 & 8 & 9 \end{bmatrix} je 1×9 matrica, ili vektor redak sa 9 elemenata. Kvadratna matrica kod koje su svi elementi ispod ili iznad glavne dijagonale jednaki nuli je '''trouglasta matrica' Može biti gornja trouglasta ako je a_{ij}= 0 za i > j i donja trouglasta ako je a_{ij}= 0 za i Kvadratna matrica, čiji su svi elementi van glavne dijagonale jednaki nuli zove se dijagonalna matrica. a_{ij}= 0 za i\ne j Dijagonalna matrica čiji su svi elementi na glavnoj dijagonali međusobno jednaki, naziva se skalarna matrica. a_{11}=a_{22}=...=a_{nn} Dijagonalna matrica čiji su svi elementi na glavnoj dijagonali jednaki jedinici, naziva se jedinična matrica (ili identična matrica) i obiljeležava se sa I tj a_{11}=a_{22}=...a_{nn}=1 ;Primjer \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{bmatrix} je jedinična matrica tipa 3 \times 3 Matrica B je podmatrica ili submatrica matrice A , ako izostavljanjem nekih vrsta i kolona matrice A možemo dobiti matricu B . Neka je A matrica tipa m\times n komatrica matrice A je njena podmatrica koja nastaje uklanjanjem i-tog reda i j-te kolone matrice A i obilježavamo je sa A_{i,j} . Sabiranje i množenje matrica Sabiranje Ako su date matrice A'' i ''B, dimenzija m''-sa-''n, njihov zbir A + B je m''-sa-''n matrica, izračunata sabiranjem odgovarajućih elemenata (t.j. (A + B)[i, j] = A''[''i, j] + B''[''i, j] ). Naprimjer: : \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 3 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 1 & 2 & 2 \end{bmatrix} + \begin{bmatrix} 0 & 0 & 5 \\ 7 & 5 & 0 \\ 2 & 1 & 1 \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} 1+0 & 3+0 & 2+5 \\ 1+7 & 0+5 & 0+0 \\ 1+2 & 2+1 & 2+1 \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 3 & 7 \\ 8 & 5 & 0 \\ 3 & 3 & 3 \end{bmatrix} ;Primjer Neka je A=\begin{bmatrix} 2 & 3 & 1 \\ -2 & 1 & 2 \end{bmatrix} \& \ B=\begin{bmatrix} 1 & 2 & 0 \\ 1 & -3 & 4 \end{bmatrix} A+B=\begin{bmatrix} 3 & 5 & 1 \\ -1 & -2 & 6 \end{bmatrix}=B+A ;Osobine # A+B=B+A komutativnost # (A+B)+C=A+(B+C) asocijativnost # A+0=0+A=A # (A+B)^T=A^T+B^TMatrix Množenje skalarom Ako uzmemo matricu A'' i broj ''c, skalarni produkt cA se računa množenjem skalarom c'' svakog elementa ''A (t.j. (cA)[i'', ''j] = cA[i'', ''j] ). Naprimjer: : 2 \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 8 & -3 \\ 4 & -2 & 5 \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} 2\cdot 1 & 2\cdot 8 & 2\cdot (-3) \\ 2\cdot 4 & 2\cdot (-2) & 2\cdot 5 \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} 2 & 16 & -6 \\ 8 & -4 & 10 \end{bmatrix} Operacije sabiranja i množenja skalarom pretvaraju skup M(m'', ''n, R') svih ''m-sa-''n'' matrica sa realnim članovima u realni vektorski prostor dimenzije mn. ;Osobine # m(nA)=(mn)A # (m+n)A=mA+nA # IA=AI=A # A0=0A=0https://element.hr/artikli/file/1310množenja skalara s matricom Množenje matrica '''Množenje dvije matrice je dobro definisano samo ako je broj stupaca lijeve matrice jednak broju redaka desne matrice. Ako je A'' matrica dimenzija ''m-sa-''n'', a B'' je matrica dimenzija ''n-sa-''p'', tada je njihov proizvod AB matrica dimenzija m''-sa-''p (m'' redaka, ''p stupaca) dat formulom: : \,\! (AB)i,j = Ai,1 B1,j + Ai,2 B2,j + ... + Ai,n Bn,j za svaki par i'' i ''j. Na primjer: : \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 & 2 \\ -1 & 3 & 1 \\ \end{bmatrix} \cdot \begin{bmatrix} 3 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 \\ 1 & 0 \\ \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} ( 1 \cdot 3 + 0 \cdot 2 + 2 \cdot 1) & ( 1 \cdot 1 + 0 \cdot 1 + 2 \cdot 0) \\ ((-1) \cdot 3 + 3 \cdot 2 + 1 \cdot 1) & ((-1) \cdot 1 + 3 \cdot 1 + 1 \cdot 0) \\ \end{bmatrix} :::::::: = \begin{bmatrix} 5 & 1 \\ 4 & 2 \\ \end{bmatrix} Množenje matrica ima sljedeće osobine: * (AB)C'' = ''A(BC) za sve k''-sa-''m matrice A'', ''m-sa-''n'' matrice B'' i ''n-sa-''p'' matrice C'' (asocijativnost). * (''A + B)C'' = ''AC + BC za sve m''-sa-''n matrice A'' i ''B i n''-sa-''k matrice C'' (desna distributivnost). * ''C(A + B) = CA + CB za sve m''-sa-''n matrice A'' i ''B i k''-sa-''m matrice C'' (lijeva distributivnost). * m(AB)= (mA)B * A(mB)=m(AB) *( AB)^T=B^TA^T Valja znati da komutativnost '''ne' vrijedi u općem slučaju; ako su date matrice A'' i ''B, čak i ako su oba umnoška definirana, u općem slučaju je AB ≠ BA.Množenje matrica nije komutativno Množenje matrica nije komutativno Posebno, skup M(n'', '''R') svih kvadratnih matrica reda n'' je realna asocijativna algebra sa jedinicom, koja je nekomutativna za ''n ≥ 2. Stepenovanje matrica AA=A^2 AAA=A^3 \underbrace{ AA\cdots A }_{n}=A^n Po definiciji je A^0=I Transponovana matrica Transponovana matrica matrice A=\begin{bmatrix} a_{11} & a_{12} & \cdots & a_{1n} \\ a_{21} & a_{22} & \cdots & a_{2n} \\ & \cdots & \\ a_{m1} & a_{m2} & \cdots & a{mn} \end{bmatrix}_{mn} je matrica A^T oblika A^T=\begin{bmatrix} a_{11} & a_{21} & \cdots & a_{m1} \\ a_{12} & a_{22} & \cdots & a_{m2} \\ & \cdots & \\ a_{1n} & a_{2n} & \cdots & a{mn}\end{bmatrix}_{nm} tj A \to A^T <=> a_{ij} \to a_{ji} ;Primjer Ako je \begin{bmatrix} 1 & -1 & 3 & 2 \\ 0 & 2 & 1& 3 \end{bmatrix} onda je A^T= \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ -1 & 2 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 2 & 3 \\ \end{bmatrix} Kvadratna matrica A je: simetrična tj a^T = A , tj. a_{ji} = a_{ij} za sve i,\ j antisimetrična A^T = -A tj a_{ji} = - a_{ij} za sve i,\ j . Tada je i a_{ii}=-a_{ii}=0 za sve i Osobine transponiranja # (A+B)^T = A^T+ B^T # (\lambda A)^T=\lambda A^T #( A^T)^T =A # (AB)^T =B^T A^T Transponovana matrica Inverzna matrica Ako za matricu A postoji matrica A^{-1} takva da je A^{-1}A= AA^{-1} =I onda je A^{-1} inverzna matrica Inverzna matrica definiraana je samo za (neke) kvadratne matrice i pri tome vrijedi ako je A ranga nonda je i A^{-1} ramga n Ako kvadratna matrica ima inverznu, nazivamo je regularna. U protivnom je singularna. Ako postoji inverzna matrica, ona je jedinstvena. Odnosno Ako su B i C inverzne matrice od A onda je B=BI=B(AC)=(BA)C=IC=C Osobine # (A^{-1})^{-1}=A # (\lambda A)^{-1}=\frac{1}{\lambda}A^{-1} # (A^T)^{-1}=(A^{-1})^T # (AB)^{-1}=B^{-1} A^ {-1} Jednakost matrica Matrice A i B su jednake ako i samo ako su istog reda i svi odgovarajući elementi su im međusobno jednaki. A=B <=> \begin{Bmatrix} a_{ij}=b_{ij} \ za \ i=1,2,3,...m\\ j=1,2,3,...n \end{Bmatrix} Linearne transformacije, rang, transponirana matrica Matrice mogu na zgodan način predstaviti linearne transformacije jer množenje matrica odgovara slaganju preslikavanja, kao što će dalje biti opisano. Upravo ovo svojstvo matrice čini moćnom strukturom podataka u višim programskim jezicima. Ovdje i u nastavku, promatramo R''n'' kao skup stupaca ili n''-sa-1 matrica. Za svako linearno preslikavanje ''f : R''n'' → R''m'' postoji jedinstvena m''-sa-''n matrica A'', takva da ''f(x'') = ''Ax za svako x'' u '''Rn''. Kažemo da matrica A'' ''predstavlja linearno preslikavanje f''. Ako ''k-sa-''m'' matrica B'' predstavlja drugo linearno preslikavanje ''g : '''Rm'' → '''Rk'', tada je njihova kompozicija g'' o ''f također linearno preslikavanje '''Rm'' → '''R'n, i predstavljeno je upravo matricom BA. Ovo slijedi iz gore pomenute asocijativnosti množenja matrica. Općenito, linearno preslikavanje iz n''-dimenzionog vektorskog prostora u ''m-dimenzioni vektorski prostor je predstavljeno m''-sa-''n matricom, ako su izabrane baze za svaki. Rang matrice A'' je dimenzija slike linearnog preslikavanja predstavljenog sa ''A; ona je ista kao dimenzija prostora generiranog retcima A'', i također je iste dimenzije kao prostor generiran stupcima ''A. Transponirana matrica, matrice m''-sa-''n, A'' je ''n-sa-''m'' matrica A''tr (nekad se zapisuje i kao ''A''T ili t''A), koja nastaje pretvaranjem stupaca u retke i redaka u stupce, to jest A''tr[''i, j''] = ''A[j'', ''i] za svaki i'' i ''j. Ako A'' predstavlja linearno preslikavanje u odnosu na dvije baze, tada matrica ''A''tr predstavlja linearno preslikavanje u odnosu na dualne baze (Vidi: Dualni prostor). Vrijedi (''A + B)tr = A''tr + ''B''tr i (''AB)tr = ''B''tr ''A''tr. Također pogledajte * Rang matrice * Adjungovana matrica * Sarrusovo pravilo Reference Vanjski linkovi #6. LINEARNA ALGEBRA( 6.1 Matrice) #Matrice # Matrice #Matrix #Matrices and Linear Algebra on the Earliest Uses Pages / June 2010. #Matrix and vector online calculator # Operation with matrices in R (determinant, track, inverse, adjoint, transpose) Kategorija:Linearna algebra